


Fancy You

by Safeira



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Romance, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Idk if this fic counts but sure, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a Sweetheart (Stray Kids), M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: If there was one thing Han Jisung could appreciate, it was a kindred soul.Alternatively, Felix moves in with 7 other boys and one of them is really putting the moves on him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/gifts).



Jisung knew that Felix was his boyfriend as soon as he saw that cute memeing, TikTok dancing piece of ass. Well, he would be if Jisung could actually talk to him without making an ass out of himself.

Which, by the way, was easier said than done.

Instead of talking to Felix like a civilized human being, he took to making not-so-subtle moves on him. And Felix, _bless his pure soul_ , played along with it for whatever reason. Except that, you know, Jisung was a huge panicked gay.

[1]. _Vines are still valid_

The first time Jisung met Felix, he had just walked into the living room where Chan was sitting there chatting with a new person on the couch that he had never seen before. At first glance, the man was cute- blond hair and a clear, unblemished face. If he had declared that he was an elf from Middle Earth, Jisung was definitely inclined to believe him.

Chan saw that Felix had stopped paying attention to him and followed his line of vision, spotting Jisung at the doorway. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled and beckoned him closer, “Sungie, this is my good mate Felix. He just moved from Australia and we had an extra room, so I figured he could stay with us.”

“Felix, this is Jisung. He’s one of the six guys living here. You’re both the same age, so I expect you both to get along.” Chan said this in some sort of fatherly tone that had both men smiling in fond exasperation. Seems like Felix got the same Dad Chan treatment that the rest of them did.

“Hi, I’m Renata Bliss and I’m your freestyle dance teacher.” Jisung blanked out. This guy just quoted a vine at him _and_ had the voice of what he imagined God would sound like if he were attracted to God. Like, this elfin guy’s face _did not_ match his voice-

_Wow, he’s perfect._

Jisung had never believed in love at first sight, _but now?_

He was fucking converted into a believer.

“Waddup, I’m Jared, I’m 19 and I never fucking learned how to read.” Okay, Jisung may have just blurted out a vine back in response. But this was fine. _This was fine, right?_ In the backdrop of his mind, several parts were on fire and mini-Jisungs ran around screaming their heads off for help.

“Haha, good one mate!” Felix’s answering chuckle was as though a thousand halos just shone around him and he looked absolutely _ethereal_ —

_Yep, Jisung was in love._

[2]. _The One Ring to Marry Him_

After Felix had moved in, Jisung had taken to greeting him rather intimately (for being acquaintances, that is). The first time, he had walked up to Felix and took his hand into his - _inwardly marveling at how dainty Felix’s hand was_ \- and admired the constellation of freckles on his slim face (which Jisung was sad to find out that he covered up whenever he went out).

He had then proceeded to rub his thumb almost suggestively over the younger man’s hand while talking to him and casually asked him, “You must’ve come a long way from Middle Earth to claim the One Ring, yeah? I promise I’ll hand it over soon, I just need to engrave our initials on it.”

The corners of Felix’s pouty lips curled upwards into a soft smile, “Will it be ready by our wedding then?”

Oh man, how he wanted to kiss those lips— _Bad Jisung!_

It was official, Han Jisung was whipped for Lee Felix, an angel (poorly) masquerading amongst other humans.

[3]. _He’s Breathtaking_

“So, aside from taking my breath away, what do you do for a living?”

“ _OH SHIT-_ ” He heard frantic cussing but he couldn’t really process anything right now. The floor felt great. His head? Not so much.

Okay, so maybe Jisung shouldn’t have tried to sneak up on Felix and poke his sides out of nowhere. His head throbbed and he was 100% sure that his brain got knocked into a parallel universe, “...did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?”

“ _Oh my God,_ Sungie, I’m _soooo_ sorry!” Felix repeatedly apologized, pressing a pack of ice to Jisung’s temple where a bump was quickly forming after the roundhouse kick.

“I should’ve warned you that I startle easily!” Upon finding that Jisung was not concussed, he heaved a sigh of relief. “I teach Taekwondo at a nearby dojo, so I tend to act first and think later.”

“Oh, good thing my head is really hard then.”

[4]. _Stolen Hearts_

Jisung had watched as Felix eventually won over the hearts of all their housemates.

It would’ve been funny, if not for the fact that he now had to consider all of them rivals for Felix’s attention and affection.

Yeah, that’s right _— All of them._

It started with Changbin, the resident tattooist. He hadn’t been too interested in Felix when they first met. His day would start early and he’d come back late, making it that they didn’t see too much of each other except for breakfast and during the weekends.

However, his tendency of shutting himself in his room and coming up with designs had worried Felix enough for him to cook extra helpings and serve Changbin in his room. Occasionally, they would eat dinner together and talk about anything that came up. Jisung thought that it was completely unnecessary, Changbin was a grown up and could take care of himself.

The next person that Felix captured with his masculine wiles was Seungmin. The younger man generally stayed quiet around newer people but once he got used to them, he opened up a lot more.

Of course, Felix saw Seungmin looking incredibly tensed up from work and offered him a massage to help him relax. Jisung cursed the fact that Seungmin got to have what he described as a ‘massage that was completely out of this world’ before him.

Seungmin declared it a religious experience.

Jeongin, of course, absolutely adored Felix from the moment they met. The elder man always took care of the youngest and gave him whatever he wanted. He spoiled Jeongin like no tomorrow, making Jisung pout. It wasn’t fair that only Jeongin got the special treatment.

Minho saw Felix as a type of humanoid cat, Jisung was sure of it. He saw them sitting on the sofa watching a movie and Felix was practically on Minho’s lap, getting gentle pets on his head. He was about to join them when Chan plopped on Felix’s other side and wrapped his arms around the tiny waist. The eldest buried his face into the smaller man’s neck and made himself comfortable.

_How was Jisung supposed to make any moves when everyone was literally blocking him?_

Hyunjin, _his traitorous best friend,_ made it his personal mission to make Jisung jealous. He took any and every opportunity to cling onto Felix like an octopus, with those slimy tentacles he calls limbs. And Felix, the sweetheart that he is, didn’t even reject him. In fact, he looked really happy to be receiving skinship.

Once everyone figured out that Felix was addicted to physical displays of affection, they all went _feral_ and pounced on him like rabid animals. _Those cuddle_ **monsters**. All Jisung got were the crumbs that they left behind.

[5]. _(Power) Walking on Sunshine_

Jisung snuck behind Felix in the kitchen as he was washing the dishes and gave him a back hug. This time, he made sure that his footsteps were loud enough that Felix was aware of his presence. He didn’t fancy another roundhouse kick to the head, despite how hard his head was. 

Felix smelled really good, like the sweets that he enjoyed baking so much. For someone with a sweet tooth like Jisung, it was a heavenly scent that made him want to keep his face buried at the nape of the younger man’s neck. He leaned in, whispering in his ear, “Hey baby, you must be the sun because you’re making me hot all over.”

Felix smiled happily, leaning on Jisung as he rested his weight on him, “Hey yourself hot stuff, you’re pretty warm yourself.” He giggled breathily as he turned around in the embrace and placed his arms over Jisung’s shoulders and linking his fingers behind his neck. Felix’s eyes twinkled merrily as he stared into Jisung’s own dark orbs.

“T-Thanks...?” Jisung stuttered as their bodies were pressed flush together. His face had turned completely red, red enough to rival Jeongin’s hair that time he had dyed it. He hurriedly untangled himself from Felix and cited some random excuse that both of them knew was fake but Jisung couldn’t bring himself to care.

He had to get out of there before he did something stupid that would make Felix hate him, like kiss him. Jisung power walked his way to his shared room with Hyunjin, a blush still painted on his face. He didn’t notice how Felix’s expression fell as he walked away, his smile fading.

[6]. _Make A Move_

Jisung found himself in a precarious position.

He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. _Quite literally_. Felix had pinned him to the wall and his squirrel brain activated its flight or flight instincts (there was no fight in this one). Except, Jisung was stuck in place and he had no idea how to escape.

Anyone else and he would’ve kicked them in the shin before running off. Felix didn’t deserve that, although he tried to distract the other man who was watching him like a hawk (it didn’t work). Not for the first time (he lost count a while back), Jisung was rendered speechless in front of a whole Lee Felix.

“Uh- Hi?”

Not your best moment, Han Jisung.

“Sungie, are you playing with my heart?”

“Huh?” Jisung was confused, what did Felix mean? He was nothing but serious about wanting to date Felix. There was no one else for him, he was head over heels. His underwear over his head, a metaphorical wedgie of love.

“You keep running away from me whenever I’m with you,” Felix looked sad, his lashes lined with unshed tears and Jisung wanted to beat himself up for being the reason, “I thought you just wanted to flirt with me and lead me on…”

“Lix, no- I’m just…” Jisung breathed in, preparing to confess the reason why he couldn’t follow through with his flirtations, “I’m a huge panicked gay.”

Felix blinked before bursting into laughter and hugging a bewildered Jisung, “I kinda figured but I wasn’t sure- I really, _really_ like you Sungie.”

Jisung’s face flushed all the way to his ears as he hugged Felix back. He was frankly amazed that Felix even liked him after all those corny pickup lines that made him internally cringe. And hearing Felix say that he liked him? That was a _huge_ dopamine hit right there.

“Does this mean that I can kiss you?” Oops, Jisung should’ve said something like ‘I like you too’ back, right? Oh God, he kept messing up and now Felix was gonna— _kiss him?_

Jisung’s eyes were wide open as he stared at Felix whose eyes were closed and _kissing_ him. Kissing _Han Jisung._ Felix seemed to be waiting for something though, he wasn’t deepening the kiss at all- Maybe he forgot to put on some lip balm? Oh wait no, he’s supposed to kiss back. Wow, he felt stupid.

_Right, you know what to do Jisung. Focus. Put your hands on his hips. Just close your eyes and move your lips. Set a rhythm, there we go._

Once he had figured it out, he pressed harder into the kiss and his grip tightened, making Felix whine a bit. He pulled away, only slightly breathless (he was almost godlike when it came to holding his breath) and asked worriedly, “Did I hurt you, Lix? Oh gosh, I’m so sorry-”

“Shut up and keep kissing me, Han Jisung.” Felix muttered threateningly under his breath. Not one to upset his (hopefully boy)friend, Jisung leaned back in and closed his eyes again, pulling Felix’s bottom lip with his teeth and nibbling on it gently. Another whimper escaped Felix and it wasn’t long before they were full-on making out, tongue and all, Felix’s hands tangled in Jisung’s hair.

“ _Ahem._ ”

The sound of a throat being cleared snapped them out of their little world and they glanced at the culprit, a certain Hwang Hyunjin. He looked way too smug, smirking at them, “About time you guys got together.”

“Fuck off.” Jisung flipped him off before resuming ravaging Felix’s mouth.

“Wow, rude.” Hyunjin walked away seeing that neither of them were going to be responding any further, “Guys! Don’t go this way! Sungie and Lix are going at it!”

“Gross!” Jeongin’s voice echoed back.

“ _Use protection!_ ” And there was Minho with the ever helpful advice, followed by Chan’s rather vehement objection.

A few hours later, they finally managed to pull away from each other long enough to announce that they were officially dating.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly popped up and my brain yelled at me to write it out, so I did!
> 
> Super (super) belated happy birthday, Chelly! One Jilix fic, for your reading pleasure!  
> I hope you like it, haha! <3 Take all my love and best wishes!


End file.
